1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing device capable of improving a response speed of liquid crystal, a method of driving the data processing device, and a display device having the data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device generally includes two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. In such a liquid crystal display device, an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer and an intensity of the electric field is controlled so as to adjust a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
As liquid crystal display devices have been widely used for display screens of televisions, as well as computers, realization of moving picture or video images in the liquid crystal display devices has been increasingly required. However, because conventional liquid crystal display devices present a low response speed, such video images may not be effectively realized in current liquid crystal display devices.
More specifically, since liquid crystal molecules present a low response speed, a certain period of time is necessary to charge a liquid crystal capacitor with a target voltage (e.g., a voltage at which a desired luminance can be obtained). Such a time delay depends on a potential difference between the target voltage and a previous voltage, which has already been charged in the liquid crystal display device in a previous frame.
However, if the potential difference between the target voltage and the previous voltage is large enough, application of the target voltage from a starting point may inhibit the liquid crystal capacitor from ever reaching the target voltage within a period of 1 H (e.g., within one frame period) during which a switching element is maintained in a turn-on state.